Ready to assemble furniture has been known in the furniture industry for many years. This type of furniture construction provides a number of advantages to the manufacturer, to the retailer, and to the customer. For example, as to the manufacturer, there are significant cost savings in manufacturing unassembled furniture over conventional fully assembled furniture. Ready to assemble furniture can be supplied flat packed, thus requiring less storage space for both the manufacturer and the retailer. The customer ultimately benefits the lower cost of ready to assemble furniture as opposed to pre-assembled furniture and the ease of transport of flat packed ready to assemble furniture.
Unlike conventional fully or pre-assembled furniture, ready to assemble furniture, as the name implies, requires assembly by the customer. This furniture often requires the use of tools by the customer to enable the manipulation of specialized fittings to assemble and secure the various components of the furniture together. The customers may not have the necessary tools or skill level to assemble the furniture properly. The failure to do so may result in the furniture being unstable, and potentially collapsing during use. It is therefore be desirable to provide ready to assemble furniture which can be assembled without the need for tools in a simple and efficient manner, while ensuring the integrity of the resulting assembled furniture.